The CAN bus system is used in communication between sensors and control units, for example in automobiles. In a CAN bus system, messages are transmitted using the CAN protocol, as described in the CAN specification in ISO11898.
Automotive bus systems in particular are continuously developed to achieve greater bandwidths, lower latencies and stricter real-time capability. For this purpose, technologies are known, for example CAN FD, in which messages are transmitted in accordance with specification “CAN with Flexible Data-Rate, Specification Version 1.0” (Source http://www.semiconductors.bosch.de), etc. In such technologies, the maximally possible data rate is increased in the area of the data fields beyond a value of 1 MBit/s by using higher clocking.
Nevertheless, there is also the need to develop already existing CAN bus systems further to achieve higher speeds beyond CAN FD.